Ketsuraku Automation
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Kris, putra tunggal dari kelompok mafia Wolfsbane yang diasingkan ke Korea karena diincar oleh kelompok Dogwood yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan apapun akan ia lakukan demi seorang Zhang Yixing, cinta pertamanya. KrAy here! (UPDATE: Chapter 2) DLDR, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Sambil berdiri di tempatnya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya mampu menghela napas berat. Jari-jemarinya yang panjang kini tergelung masuk ke dalam telapak tangannya dan mengukirkan sebuah luka baru akibat kuku-kuku panjangnya yang menancap cukup dalam. Sepasang onyx kelam yang sejatinya bersorot tajam itu kian menajam saja saat memerhatikan sebuah objek di seberang sana yang berhasil mencuri atensinya. Rahangnya yang mengeras menunjukkan dengan jelas jika emosi tengah melingkupinya saat ini.

Berdecih kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mencari objek lain yang mampu mengalihkannya dari sepasang pemuda lain di seberang sana yang sejak tadi telah berhasil mengubah percikan api cemburu dari hati lelaki itu menjadi kobaran api kemarahan. Tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan hatinya terbakar, ia pun segera membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Tudung kepala yang sempat ia lepas kembali menutupi hampir sebagian kepala dan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menyamarkan sebuah luka bakar yang menghiasi setengah wajahnya.

Bukan karena ia malu, ia hanya jengah dengan tatapan merendahkan dan gunjingan penuh hinaan yang orang-orang layangkan untuknya. Jika bukan karena kesabaran yang coba ia tanamkan pada dirinya, mungkin sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa nyawa orang-orang tak dikenalnya yang akan dihabisi oleh tangan dinginnya.

Well, setidaknya belum. Ia hanya tidak ingin menodai sebilah pisau kesayangannya dengan bercak merah kecokelatan yang terciprat dari tusukannya. Tapi, mungkin, tidak lama lagi ia akan kembali merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menyenangkan ketika ia menatap penuh kemenangan pada tubuh tak berdaya seseorang yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, terisak pilu mengharapkan kesempatan untuk dapat kembali menatap indahnya dunia. Atau jika ia sedang dalam keadaan di mana ia tengah berbaik hati, ia hanya perlu menekan pelatuknya. Membiarkan sebuah timah panas melesat dan menembus dada 'teman bermain'nya.

Hhh... Sepertinya hal-hal menyenangkan itu sudah lama sekali tidak ia lakukan lagi. Dan ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa segera merealisasikan keinginannya. Sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok yang tersisa, lelaki berdarah Kanada dan Cina itu mengulas seringainya. Benar-benar berharap jika 'hari itu' akan segera datang dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disarankan banget buat ngebaca ff ini sambil ngedengerin lagunya ONE OK ROCK yang berjudul sama; Ketsuraku Automation, atau SHINee yg berjudul Obsession. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay / FanXing / KrAy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, and Hurt/Comfort and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Decitan nyaring dari engsel pintu yang terbuka tak pelak membuat seekor anjing French Bulldog berwarna putih yang tengah terlelap dengan damai itu terlonjak di tempatnya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak aktif, diiringi dengan gonggongan nyaring saat tubuh tinggi majikannya berjalan melewati tubuh mungilnya. Ketika majikannya melangkah menuju area dapur, dengan senang hati anjing yang diberi nama Ace oleh majikannya itu turut mengikuti langkahnya. Paling tidak, ia berharap, majikannya akan berbaik hati memberikan makan malamnya dengan segera.

Namun erangan yang terdengar dari celah bibir pemuda itu seolah menunjukkan jika ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin berbaik hati saat ini. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan dan meraih sebotol bir yang telah kosong dan melemparkannya hingga mengenai anjingnya yang terus-menerus menggonggong tanpa henti.

Botol yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian, dan Ace segera berlari meninggalkan majikannya dengan sebelah kaki belakangnya yang menjadi pincang karena terkena pecahan botol. Lelaki itu pun tak ingin ambil pusing dengan pecahan botol yang kini berserakan di atas lantai.

Alih-alih membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat, lelaki dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai lebih dari seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter itu justru mengeluarkan sebotol bir lain dari dalam lemari pendingin. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ia membiarkan kakinya terayun melintasi pecahan tajam dari botol kaca. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan cairan merah pekat yang kini merembes keluar dari telapak kakinya yang tertancap oleh pecahan-pecahan botol itu.

Sambil membuka tudung kepalanya, lelaki yang akrab disapa Kris oleh teman-teman terdekatnya itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya pada permukaan empuk sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah. Tangannya bergerak membuka penutup botol lalu meneguk isinya dengan rakus. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan menatap langit-langit sementara botol minumannya ia letakkan secara asal di atas meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus menjadi milikku." Kris bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengukir sebuah seringai yang cukup menyeramkan di wajahnya. "Tapi sepertinya masih ada seekor lalat pengganggu yang harus kusingkirkan."

Kris kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di samping kamar tidurnya. Decitan nyaring yang cukup memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar ketika engsel pintu tua itu dibuka secara perlahan.

Well, keadaan di dalam ruangan ini cukup kontradiksi dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan lainnya yang ada di rumah milik keluarga Wu. Jika di ruang tengah, ruang tamu, dan bahkan dapur tampak terang benderang dengan pencahayaan dari lampu LED yang terpasang di langit-langit, sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk ruangan kecil ini.

Kegelapan yang begitu pekat seolah enggan untuk menyingkir dari kesunyian yang tercipta dalam ruang kosong yang tak pernah sekalipun ditinggali olehnya. Tapi sepertinya kegelapan tak selamanya mampu bertahan jika sang empunya tak lagi menghendakinya. Seiring dengan terdengarnya suara 'Klik', maka berpendarlah cahaya temaram dari sebuah bola lampu yang tergantung di atas langit-langit.

Di sudut ruangan, ada sebuah meja dan kursi kayu yang terlihat usang akibat termakan usia. Sementara di sudut lainnya, ada sebuah kotak kaca yang tingginya mampu mencapai setinggi orang dewasa, namun tidak ada satu benda pun yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Dan Kris kembali menampakkan seringainya saat menatap kotak kaca itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu saat-saat di mana koleksi terindahku akan segera mengisi tempat ini." Kris bergumam pelan seraya mengusap permukaan kaca bening yang kini ditempeli oleh debu halus, lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pada sebuah dinding di sebelah kirinya yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan foto dari seorang pemuda berlesung pipi yang di ambil dari berbagai macam sudut pandang. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Zhang Yixing..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yixing!" seorang lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu berseru dengan cukup lantang, membuat salah seorang lelaki berlesung pipi itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengabaikan novel terjemahan yang tengah ia baca.

"Luhan," Yixing tersenyum ketika pemuda yang tadi menyerukan namanya telah memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk di hadapannya. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat pagi ini."

Luhan membalas senyuman Yixing, lalu meraih segelas jus melon yang ada di atas meja dan meneguknya hingga habis. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika Minseok mau menerima tawaranku untuk pergi berkencan akhir pekan nanti." tutur Luhan sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Uwaaa... Benarkah?" tanya Yixing antusias. Ia menepikan novelnya dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada Luhan tanpa menghapus senyuman di wajahnya. "Ceritakan padaku!"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat keantusiasan Yixing. Ia merubah posisi duduknya dengan kaki kanannya yang ia topang di kaki kirinya, kemudian mengulas senyum jahil seraya berkata, "Rahasia."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dan mendengus kesal menatap sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini berlagak sok misterius. "Kau curang! Kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang Minseok, tapi kau selalu mendesakku untuk menceritakan berbagai hal yang aku lakukan saat berkencan dengan Joonmyeon minggu lalu."

Lagi, Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Yixing yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. "Hei, ayolah, aku hanya bercanda."

Namun Yixing tidak menanggapinya. Ia masih saja menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Luhan tajam. Terlihat dengan begitu jelas jika dia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya, namun tetap saja hal itu tidak bereaksi apapun untuk Luhan yang telah mengenalnya bahkan sejak mereka belum fasih melafalkan huruf 'R'. Melihat Luhan yang tak memberikan tanggapan apapun, Yixing pun merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit memelas.

"Lu, ceritakan padaku~" rengek Yixing sembari mengguncang lengan Luhan pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Luhan mendesah pelan, berpura-pura mengalah tapi tidak menghapus senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Tapi pesankan aku minum dulu."

"Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan minumanku!" protes Yixing tak terima.

Well, sebenarnya dia hanya terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang terlanjur nyaman ini. Lagi pula, Yixing tahu jika memesan minuman hanyalah alasan klasik bagi seorang Xi Luhan untuk mengulur waktu sekaligus mengerjainya.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku ke kelas duluan saja." Luhan baru saja hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi Yixing segera menahan lengannya dan membuat pemuda berwajah inosen itu kembali duduk dengan nyaman di tempatnya.

"Iya, iya, aku pesankan." sahut Yixing yang kembali menggerutu kesal, namun Luhan justru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Itu baru anak baik." ujar Luhan senang seraya menepuk bahu Yixing yang bisa diraihnya.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Dan pada detik berikutnya, ia telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sebuah kios kecil yang terletak di sudut kafetaria kampus, tempat di mana ia biasa memesan minuman.

Pagi ini situasi di kafetaria cukup lenggang. Hanya ada sedikit mahasiswa yang terlihat menempati beberapa meja di bagian paling ujung sambil berkutat dengan buku materi yang tebalnya mampu menandingi ketebalan buku ensiklopedia. Tapi tak sedikit pula tiga sampai lima mahasiswa yang duduk berkerumun sambil mendiskusikan tentang setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikan tepat waktu. Dan pandangan Yixing sempat terhenti pada seorang mahasiswa bertubuh jangkung yang menempati meja tak terlalu jauh dari mejanya.

Pakaian serba hitam yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu membuatnya terlihat begitu misterius dan menutup diri dari dunia luar. Dan hal itu semakin diperkuat dengan sebuah syal dan tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, kecuali sepasang onyx kelam yang senantiasa bergerak mengikuti setiap tindak-tanduk Yixing.

Sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, terkadang Yixing bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan di cuaca sepanas ini dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Yixing mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh dan mengulas senyum kecil pada Jongdae, pemuda murah senyum yang menjaga kios minuman.

"Hei, Xing." sapa Jongdae ramah. "Pesan minum lagi?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tolong buatkan segelas lemon tea dingin."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Jongdae meletakkan gelas minuman yang baru selesai ia bersihkan dengan kain lap bersih, lalu berbalik memunggungi Yixing dan meracik lemon tea dingin yang dipesan oleh Yixing pada gelas lain.

Sementara itu, Yixing menunggu Jongdae sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabaran. Sesekali ia terlihat menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang mahasiswa berpakaian serba hitam, tapi kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat mengetahui jika sorot mata tajam itu masih tertuju padanya. Dan tepat ketika ia berbalik menghadap konter, Jongdae telah berdiri menghadapnya dengan segelas lemon tea di tangan kanan dan seikat bunga putih yang cantik di tangan kiri.

Tunggu... Seikat bunga?

"Ini minuman yang kau pesan," Jongdae tersenyum dan mengulurkan gelas minuman yang ia bawa untuk Yixing, lalu kembali mengulurkan seikat bunga cantik itu untuknya. "Dan ini bunga yang dititipkan oleh seseorang untukmu."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu." Jongdae tersenyum manis. "Ambillah. Jangan membuat orang yang telah memberikanmu bunga ini kecewa hanya karena kau tidak mau menerimanya."

Ya. Bunga itu memang sangat cantik. Tapi..., kenapa harus Yixing? Seumur hidupnya, Yixing belum pernah dikirimi seikat bunga oleh siapapun. Bahkan dari Joonmyeon sekalipun.

Merasa tak ada gunanya terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, Yixing akhirnya menerima bunga itu dengan tersenyum kecil pada Jongdae. "Baiklah.. Terima kasih."

Ia kemudian ikut meraih segelas minuman yang ia pesan dan segera berbalik menuju mejanya. Meskipun ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang bunga di tangannya, tapi Yixing masih diliputi rasa penasaran yang tinggi dengan sang pengirim bunga. Dan bodohnya, Yixing benar-benar lupa untuk menanyakan hal penting itu pada Jongdae. Ia ingin kembali menghampiri Jongdae, tapi Luhan buru-buru menginterupsinya.

"Hei, bunga milik siapa itu?" tanya Luhan saat Yixing telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Milikku," jawab Yixing sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di hadapan Luhan. "Seseorang menitipkannya pada Jongdae, tapi dia tidak memberitahukan siapa pengirimnya."

"Mungkin dari si Joonmyeon?" terka Luhan asal, dan Yixing hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Setahuku dia hanya peduli pada tumpukan tugasnya yang menggunung. Dia bukan tipikal seorang pria yang suka melakukan hal-hal manis seperti ini."

"Yah, siapa tahu saja." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya tidak ada kartu ucapan dari pengirim bunga itu?"

"Entahlah," sahut Yixing pelan. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, membiarkan Luhan mengambil seikat bunga miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Luhan mengamati lima belas tangkai bunga di tangannya sejenak, lalu tersenyum senang saat matanya berhasil menemukan sebuah objek yang ia cari. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Luhan berseru senang seraya mengacungkan sebuah kartu kecil yang terselip di dalam rangkaian bunga. Tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh tanya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang cukup janggal dari kartu itu.

Dan hal itu rupanya juga terjadi pada Yixing yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya saat menatap secarik kartu kecil yang ada di tangan Luhan. Kartu itu memang terlihat seperti kartu biasa, tapi bekas api yang membakar salah satu sisinya membuat kartu itu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai kartu biasa. Suatu kejanggalan yang cukup kuat jika kartu itu memang ditujukan untuk menyampaikan kata-kata manis sebagai pelengkap dari bunga yang cantik.

Dengan sedikit ragu Yixing mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta kartu itu dari tangan sahabatnya. "You will be my death," bisik Yixing lirih saat membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang ditulis dengan rapi menggunakan tinta berwarna merah.

"D-death?" pekik Luhan tanpa sadar, terkejut dengan isi pesan di dalam kartu itu yang baru saja dibacakan oleh Yixing. "Apa maksudnya?!"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, sama tidak tahunya dengan Luhan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi dan bahkan untuk sekedar memahami makna dari pesan itu pun ia tak sanggup. Tidak ada nama yang tercantum dalam pesan itu, dan Yixing semakin dibuat bertanya-tanya karenanya.

Di saat Yixing tenggelam dalam pikirannya, hazel beningnya tanpa sadar bertemu pandang dengan sepasang onyx kelam yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sejujurnya Yixing tidak yakin dengan hal ini, tapi ia bisa merasakan jika lelaki itu menyeringai di balik balutan syal hitamnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya baru dalam benak Yixing mengenai sosok pemuda misterius yang ada di balik pakaiannya yang serba hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini Poison Hemlock." tutur Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat mengamati setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang ada di tangannya. Ia kemudian beralih memandang Yixing yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan cukup intens. "Apa kau yakin jika bunga ini benar-benar ditujukan untukmu?"

"Ya," jawab Yixing pelan. "Seseorang menitipkannya pada Jongdae untuk diberikan padaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui tentang bunga ini?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah bunga yang pantas untuk diberikan pada seseorang. Meskipun bentuknya sangat cantik, tapi makna yang ada dalam bunga ini sangat suram."

"Su-suram? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing bingung. Ia bukanlah seorang florist seperti Baekhyun, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami apapun sepanjang menyangkut tentang floriografi atau yang biasa dikenal dengan bahasa bunga.

"Poison Hemlock adalah salah satu dari tiga tanaman paling beracun di dunia. Hampir semua bagian dari tanaman ini memiliki kadar racun yang tinggi, tak terkecuali dengan daun dan kelopak bunga ini sendiri. Karena itulah, Hemlock seringkali diartikan sebagai isyarat kematian." tutur Baekhyun yang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Yixing dan meraih setangkai bunga lainnya yang ada di dalam sebuah vas berisikan air. "Berbeda halnya dengan Aconite yang diartikan sebagai bentuk rasa benci yang begitu mendalam untuk seseorang."

"Jadi maksudmu, ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematianku?" tanya Yixing lirih, nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Baekhyun jujur. "Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang makna dari bunga ini, memang itulah jawabannya."

Yixing terdiam. Penjelasan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Baekhyun kembali berputar-putar dan memenuhi isi kepalanya. Isyarat kematian, pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang misterius, lalu seringai yang tersembunyi dibalik balutan syal... Ugh, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja hampir membuatnya jatuh terhuyung akibat rasa pening yang kini begitu kuat mencengkeram kepalanya. Beruntung masih ada Baekhyun di dekatnya, dan pemuda bertubuh pendek itu pun segera menuntun tubuh kurus Yixing untuk terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di sana.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan segelas air putih. Yixing menerimanya dengan mengulas senyum kecil lalu meminumnya sedikit untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mampu mengulas senyum sendu sebelum akhirnya beranjak mengambil kursi lain untuk dirinya. "Aku yakin ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Atau mungkin..., pengirim bunga itu hanya ingin bergurau dan mencoba mengerjaimu."

Yixing meletakkan gelas minumannya yang telah kosong di atas meja dan beralih memandang Baekhyun yang kini mengusap-usap pundaknya dengan lembut, sebisa mungkin mengupayakan Yixing untuk tetap bersikap tenang. "Apakah menurutmu bermain-main dengan kematian adalah hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan?" Yixing bertanya skeptis. "Bukankah kau juga mengatakan sendiri jika Hemlock bukanlah bunga yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada orang lain?"

Kata-kata itu terasa bagaikan sebuah boomerang yang berbalik mengarah padanya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, merenungi kembali kata-kata yang sempat ia ucapkan. Sejujurnya, yang membuat Baekhyun berani mengucapkan hal itu sebagai sebuah kesalahpahaman adalah tak lebih sebagai seuntai kalimat penghibur diri. Logikanya pun dengan lantang membantah pernyataannya sendiri dan ikut membenarkan apa yang berbalik Yixing ucapkan padanya. Namun kembali lagi, Baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat penghibur yang sekiranya mampu menenangkan teman lamanya semasa SMU itu.

"Kau benar," Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau bermain-main dengan kematian, kecuali―"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus begitu saja ketika menyadari pintu telah terbuka dari arah luar. Dan tak lama setelahnya, muncullah seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu ruangan pribadi Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Chanyeol sopan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. "Masuklah, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi dari kekasih sekaligus pemilik toko bunga tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan kembali mengulas senyuman termanisnya untuk Yixing. "Kau yang bernama Yixing, kan?"

Yixing tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Tebakan yang jitu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil sebelum mengeluarkan setangkai bunga berwarna ungu yang sejak tadi ia bawa. "Ada seorang konsumen yang datang membeli bunga ini lima menit yang lalu. Dan dia memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu." tutur Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan bunga itu pada Yixing dan tak ketinggalan pula secarik kartu undangan berwarna senada yang ikut melengkapinya.

Dengan sedikit kikuk, Yixing menerima bunga yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedikit was-was jika nantinya bunga ini sama berbahayanya seperti bunga yang ia dapat sebelumnya.

"Dari siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, namun Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan kedikan bahu.

"Dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya." jelasnya.

"Apa dia salah satu pelanggan tetap kita?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, masih kurang puas dengan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Kurasa bukan." sahut Chanyeol tak yakin. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya mendatangi toko kita sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk affirmatif, lalu melirik ke arah Yixing yang hanya diam membisu menatap setangkai bunga cantik di tangannya. Menyadari jika mereka masih membutuhkan privasi untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan sebelumnya, Baekhyun akhirnya dengan halus meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali menjaga meja kasir dan melayani para konsumen yang mengunjungi toko mereka.

Mengerti, Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk mematuhi ucapan kekasihnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras, puas karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dan pintu kembali tertutup rapat, Baekhyun kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Yixing. Ia mengusap pelan pundak kanan Yixing, namun pemuda berlesung pipi itu sedikit terlonjak di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Ah, um... Ya, a-aku baik-baik saja." sahut Yixing sedikit tergagap. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu kembali menatap setangkai bunga yang ada ditangannya. "Menurutmu, apakah pengirim bunga ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengirimiku Hemlock?"

Baekhyun menatap sekilas pada bunga berwarna ungu tersebut dan senyuman penuh makna segera terlukis di bibir Baekhyun setelahnya. "Kurasa..., ya." ucapnya yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Yixing skeptis.

"Itu jawaban yang cukup mudah sebenarnya." ujar Baekhyun yang tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu, tapi mungkin ada baiknya jika kau membaca lebih dulu isi dari kartu ucapan itu untuk memastikan."

Yixing menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, bertanya melalalui tatapan matanya apakah Baekhyun yakin dengan hal ini. Sejujurnya, Yixing tidak bisa mengelak jika dia masih merasa takut. Tapi ketika melihat senyum di wajah Baekhyun yang menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan, Yixing pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan teman lamanya. Dengan perlahan Yixing membuka kartu ucapan yang jauh terlihat lebih layak dibandingkan kartu sebelumnya dan mulai membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis rapi di sana.

**_._**

**_._**

**_―――――_**

**_Ah, Love... _**

**_Senang sekali rasanya aku bisa menemukanmu di tempat ini. Apa toko bunga ini milik salah satu temanmu? Jika ya, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Cukup mengejutkan saat aku tahu kalau toko ini adalah satu-satunya toko bunga dengan koleksi terlengkap di distrik ini, meskipun aku cukup kecewa karena tidak bisa menemukan setangkaipun Hemlock di tempat ini. Itu salah satu bunga kesukaanku, jika kau ingin tahu._**

**_Well, bicara soal Hemlock, aku jadi teringat dengan bunga pertama yang kemarin lusa kuberikan padamu. Bagaimana, love? Apa kau menyukainya, atau justru membuatmu takut? Hahaha.._**

**_Tenang saja, love. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya terlalu menginginkanmu hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku berikan untuk meyakinkanmu. Dan setelah aku melihat wajahmu yang pucat pasi kemarin, sepertinya kau benar-benar takut dengan apa yang coba aku sampaikan padamu._**

**_Hell, yeah, aku memang orang yang payah untuk merangkai kata-kata. Aku berharap, bunga pemberianku kali ini bisa membuatmu mengerti._**

**_Aku juga sangat berharap jika kau bisa segera menyadari keberadaanku. Dan semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi yang normal._**

**_Seseorang yang sangat menginginkanmu,_**

**_K._**

**_―――――_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Yixing menelan ludahnya, lalu mendengus dengan cukup keras. "Kurasa orang ini benar-benar ingin membuatku gila." desah Yixing putus asa. "Apa arti dari bunga ini, Baek?"

"Itu Hyacinth," tutur Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Dan bunga itu sering digunakan untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada seseorang. Kurasa orang itu benar-benar menyesal karena telah membuatmu takut."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mengalihkan ketakutanku sebelum dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?"

"Memangnya menurutmu dia akan melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai jengah dengan ketakutan tidak beralasan Yixing. "Sudahlah, percaya padaku. Aku yakin jika orang itu tidak akan menyakitimu. Dia bahkan memanggilmu 'Love' di dalam pesannya."

"Yah, semoga saja..." Yixing berujar pelan setelah kembali mengamati setangkai bunga di tangannya cukup lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kucuran air yang semula terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar mandi perlahan mulai berhenti. Tak ada lagi tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari celah shower, tak ada lagi wewangian sabun beraroma mint yang begitu pekat memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar mandi, yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh tegap seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sambil mengusak rambutnya yang basah, sebelah tangannya ikut terulur ke samping dan meraih sebuah handuk bersih yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ia mengusapkan handuk itu pada tubuh bagian atasnya untuk sekedar mengeringkan air yang masih menempel, lalu melilitkannya di antara pinggang dan menutupi organ vitalnya. Pemuda yang tak lain merupakan Kris Wu itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju sebuah wastafel yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Refleksi wajah yang tegas dan tampan adalah hal yang pertama ia dapatkan ketika berdiri mematut di hadapan sebuah cermin yang berukuran setengah badan. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk mengusak rambut hitam pekatnya yang basah, mengaturnya sebentar supaya terlihat lebih rapi, sampai kemudian pergerakan tangannya terhenti di bagian wajahnya. Sempat ia terdiam selama beberapa waktu, memandangi dengan intens garis wajahnya yang keras dan tegas, dan diakhiri dengan pergerakan jari-jemari panjangnya yang mengusap perlahan sebuah luka bakar di sekitar mata bagian kirinya. Begitu perlahan, seakan luka bakar yang telah sekian lama menghiasi wajahnya itu bisa saja menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Menghela napas, Kris kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju permukaan keras dari wastafel yang terbuat dari marmer. Denyutan hebat yang menghantarkan rasa ngilu di tangan kanannya tak ia hiraukan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan teriakan frustasi segera bergema di dalam ruangan lembab itu ketika memori demi memori yang ia alami hampir sepuluh tahun lalu kembali berkelebatan di dalam kepalanya.

Sejatinya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah masa-masa yang kelam bagi seorang pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan tersebut. Di usianya yang masih begitu belia, Kris harus dihadapkan dengan rentetan kenyataan hidup yang berada jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Ayahnya, yang pada awalnya ia kira adalah seorang pengusaha hebat, ternyata adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pemimpin komplotan mafia yang paling disegani di seluruh dataran Cina. Sementara ibunya, seorang wanita berkebangsaan Kanada yang selalu terlihat anggun dan lembut, pada nyatanya adalah seorang sniper kesayangan ayahnya yang kemudian diangkat menjadi istri.

Di usianya yang saat itu baru menginjak dua belas tahun, Kris telah dihujani dengan segudang jadwal pelatihan yang harus dijalaninya sepulang sekolah. Dimulai dari pelatihan ilmu bela diri, pemberian wawasan tentang segala jenis dan macam senjata api, sejarah silsilah keluarga besarnya yang―hampir sebagian besar―merupakan anggota dari kelompok mafia Wolfsbane, dan juga beberapa latihan fisik lainnya yang nyaris membuat kedua tangannya patah.

Sampai pada akhirnya, datanglah malam itu. Malam yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana wajahnya yang rupawan bisa dihiasi oleh sebuah luka bakar permanen. Tan Hangeng, pemimpin kelompok mafia Dogwood, membakar habis kediaman keluarga Wu yang kala itu masih terlelap dalam tidur. Jeritan dan teriakan pilu dari seluruh penghuni rumah yang mengharapkan sebuah pertolongan di tengah kesunyian malam bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan pantomim yang mengundang tawa penuh kemenangan dari kubu Dogwood.

Hampir tak ada satupun barang yang tersisa. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergeletakan di mana-mana, termasuk di antaranya ayah, ibu, paman, dan puluhan anak buah yang juga ikut tinggal di rumah tersebut. Kris sendiri, pada saat itu, sempat tak sadarkan diri ketika sebuah kayu jatuh menimpa tubuh kurusnya dan membakar sebagian wajahnya. Pemadam kebakaran datang tak lama setelahnya, dan dua pemuda bermarga Wu yang ditemukan masih bernapas segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Zitao, saudara sepupu Kris yang juga ikut tinggal bersamanya, dinyatakan mengalami keracunan fatal akibat terlalu banyak menghirup gas karbon monoksida saat kebakaran terjadi. Tapi meski begitu, nyawa Zitao tetap berhasil diselamatkan walaupun sempat mengalami koma selama hampir dua puluh jam. Lain Zitao, lain lagi dengan Kris. Pemuda berusia dua belas tahun yang telah dinyatakan akan menjadi pemimpin kelompok Wolfsbane selanjutnya itu mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius di beberapa bagian tubuh bagian atasnya, termasuk wajah. Dan sama seperti Zitao, Kris juga sempat mengalami koma selama hampir tiga hari lamanya.

Dua minggu berselang, keadaan Zitao dan Kris dinyatakan semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Sesak napas yang sering dialami Zitao pada awal-awal ia terbangun dari koma kini sudah tak lagi dirasakannya. Luka bakar yang memenuhi tubuh bagian atas Kris juga telah ditutup dengan jalur operasi, namun tidak dengan sebuah luka bakar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan tegas Kris menolak bujukan dokter dan anggota keluarga lainnya untuk melanjutkan prosedur operasi guna menghilangkan semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Kris ingin tetap membiarkan bekas luka itu menghiasi wajahnya, karena hanya keberadaan bekas luka itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi saksi bisu kelamnya kehidupan yang pernah dijalani oleh calon pemimpin kelompok mafia yang disegani oleh semua orang. Dan sialnya, sejak saat itulah Zitao mulai memanggilnya Zuko, salah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan api yang juga memiliki bekas luka bakar di sekitar mata kirinya.

Di hari di mana mereka sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit, Zhoumi datang menjemput. Zhoumi sendiri adalah adik bungsu dari ayah Kris dan Zitao yang telah lama menetap di California. Dunia mafia yang begitu kelam dan penuh dengan bisnis kotor membuatnya enggan untuk ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Dia lebih menyukai kehidupan normalnya yang damai dan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan tentang kegagalan negosiasi penjualan senjata api yang dilakukan oleh kelompoknya.

Dan setelah kejadian tak terduga ini menimpa keluarganya, sepertinya Zhoumi harus mengesampingkan sejenak kehidupan normalnya. Puluhan anggota kelompok yang masih bertahan meminta secara langsung kepada Zhoumi untuk menjadi pemimpin sementara kelompok Wolfsbane hingga Kris dinyatakan telah benar-benar siap untuk memimpin mereka suatu saat nanti. Karena meskipun ia tidak ingin berkecimpung dalam dunia mafia, Zhoumi juga memiliki kecerdasan otak serta kemampuan beladiri yang tinggi. Setelah sempat mempertimbangkan hal itu selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya Zhoumi menerima tawaran itu, dan ia resmi dinyatakan sebagai pimpinan pengganti kelompok Wolfsbane.

Zhoumi, yang paham jika keberadaan Kris masih menjadi incaran kelompok Dogwood, memutuskan untuk mengungsikannya ke Korea Selatan bersama dengan Zitao yang juga ikut bersamanya. Mereka kemudian diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Kim Young Woon, salah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang juga merupakan teman dekat dari ayah Kris, dan dari sanalah perjalanan hidupnya bersama Zitao resmi dimulai.

Selama di Korea, Young Woon mendidik mereka berdua dengan prinsip dan peraturan yang keras. Pelatihan fisik kembali mereka jalani, bahkan tak jarang Young Woon akan mengutus mereka berdua untuk pergi menggantikan dirinya dan membunuh target yang diincar.

Zitao adalah salah satu di antara mereka berdua yang terlihat paling menikmati tugas ini dengan menghabisi korbannya dalam satu tendangan kuat yang mampu meremukkan tulang rusuk, kemudian diakhiri dengan mematahkan leher korbannya hingga tak mampu berkutik lagi. Sementara Kris jauh lebih menikmati tugasnya dengan menyiksa secara bertahap, menantikan saat-saat di mana korbannya akan menangis dan memohon sebuah pengampunan darinya, lalu ia akan mengabulkannya dengan menembakkan salah satu pelurunya hingga menembus jantung lawannya.

Kemampuan wushu Zitao yang mumpuni, ditambah dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan atletis, membuat Young Woon tergerak untuk mengadopsinya sebagai anak angkat. Dan dengan sedikit berat hati, Young Woon akhirnya mengizinkan Kris untuk tinggal seorang diri.

Dan Yixing adalah alasan utamanya mengapa ia berani mengambil keputusan ini.

Kembali menghela napas, Kris akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali memandang refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Hanya sejenak, karena kemudian ia segera membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi. Sepasang tungkai jenjang itu kembali terayun dengan irama yang santai, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lemari yang menyimpan semua pakaiannya dengan rapi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, tangan-tangan terampil milik Kris segera meraih sebuah kaus, bokser, celana jeans, jaket, dan juga syal yang keseluruhannya berwarna hitam. Dan hanya dalam waktu singkat, sehelai handuk yang semula melingkari pinggangnya telah tergantikan oleh pakaian serba hitam yang melekat di tubuh jangkungnya.

Menatap cermin, Kris kembali menata penampilannya untuk terlihat lebih rapi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kris kemudian meraih seikat bunga yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Syal telah menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan sempurna, tudung kepala juga telah memayungi kepalanya, dan sekarang adalah saatnya bagi seorang Kris Wu untuk memulai harinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau dikirimi bunga lagi?!" Luhan memekik dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pengunjung kafetaria lainnya menoleh padanya. Yixing menatapnya tajam, namun Luhan hanya meringis kecil alih-alih meminta maaf karena telah membuat keributan.

Mendesah pelan, Yixing kemudian hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kartu ucapan berwarna ungu yang ia dapatkan di hari sebelumnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Dia memberikanku setangkai bunga yang menurut Baekhyun sering digunakan untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf."

"Lalu bunga yang sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan seraya mengambil kartu ucapan itu dan mengamatinya.

"Itu bunga yang seringkali digunakan sebagai isyarat kematian." Yixing berujar pelan, dan Luhan terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Ke-kematian?!" ulang Luhan dengan matanya yang membulat tak percaya. Yixing sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, terlihat dengan begitu jelas jika ia masih saja memikirkan tentang hal itu. Luhan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu dan mengusap pundaknya simpati. "It's okay, Xing. Yang terpenting orang itu sudah meminta maaf padamu." imbuhnya.

"Ya, memang.." Yixing menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku jadi penasaran dengan orang itu."

"Siapapun itu, kurasa dia benar-benar terobsesi denganmu." sahut Luhan sambil mengulum senyumnya dan kembali mengamati kartu ucapan yang ada di tangannya. Yixing hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil, sementara Luhan hanya terdiam dan membaca isi pesan di dalam kartu tersebut. Satu menit setelahnya, Luhan bersiul heran dan mengembalikan kartu ucapan itu pada Yixing. "Sepertinya penggemar rahasiamu itu benar-benar misterius, ya? Dia bahkan hanya menyebutkan inisial namanya."

"Justru itu yang membuatku semakin penasaran." sahut Yixing lelah. "Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat payah untuk mengingat nama orang lain."

"Memangnya ada berapa banyak orang berinisial 'K' yang kau kenal?"

Yixing terlihat berpikir sejenak, membuat gestur seperti orang yang sedang berhitung, lalu berkata dengan sedikit tak yakin, "Sepertinya ada banyak."

"Coba sebutkan satu-persatu." titah Luhan sabar, dan Yixing pun dengan patuh segera menyebutkannya satu-persatu.

"Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Myungsoo, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Kim Taeyeon, lalu―"

"Terus saja kau sebutkan semua orang yang ber-marga Kim!" sahut Luhan jengah seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Terkadang ia memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra jika sahabat masa kecilnya ini mulai membuatnya gemas.

"Hei, aku juga ber-marga Kim." sahut seorang pemuda lainnya yang kini berjalan mendekat ke meja Yixing dan Luhan dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan skeptis, sementara Yixing hanya mengamati lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Aku Kim Jongin," ujar lelaki itu sesaat setelah ikut terduduk di hadapan Luhan dan Yixing. "Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kai karena aku lahir dan besar di Jepang."

"Kai?" ulang Yixing. "Namamu Kai?"

"Ya, aku Kai. Kau pasti yang bernama Zhang Yixing, kan?" terka Kai seraya menunjuk ke arah Yixing.

"Uhm, ya. Aku Yixing." sahut Yixing ragu. "Tapi dari mana―"

"Dari mana aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kai yang melanjutkan ucapan Yixing, dan lelaki berlesung pipi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai kembali mengulas senyum di wajahnya, sudah mengira sejak awal jika nantinya akan ada pertanyaan semacam ini yang diberikan padanya. "Tidak terlalu penting dari mana aku tahu namamu. Karena aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Tangan kanan Kai terulur ke depan dan memperlihatkan seikat bunga yang cantik. Yixing hanya terdiam menatap bunga itu, namun Luhan justru terkesiap di tempatnya. "Kau! Jadi ternyata selama ini yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga untuk Yixing itu kau?!" seru Luhan dengan tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah Kai.

"Eh? Aku―kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kau yang selama ini mengirimkan bunga-bunga itu untuk Yixing, kan?" ujar Luhan yang mengulang kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan. "Di pesanmu kau menuliskan 'K' sebagai inisial, dan 'K' berarti Kai!"

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu? Pesan apa?" tanya Kai yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" Luhan menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras, membuat Yixing dan Kai terlonjak di tempatnya. Lelaki berwajah imut bak anak usia sepuluh tahun itu pun kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencengkeram kaus bagian depan milik Kai. Meskipun Luhan bertubuh lebih pendek dari Kai, tapi ia berhasil membuat Kai merasa begitu ciut saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menusuk. "Apa maksudmu mengirimkan bunga kematian itu untuk sahabatku, hah?!"

"Bu-bukan.." cicit Kai tak berdaya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Jangan mengelak!"

"Sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong."

"Mengaku saja apa susahnya?!"

"Lu, cukup!" lerai Yixing bijaksana. Well, sebenarnya dia hanya tidak tega melihat Kai yang hampir menangis karena dibentak tanpa henti oleh Luhan.

"Tapi dia belum mengaku, Xing." rajuk Luhan tak terima.

"Kurasa dia tidak berbohong. Benar, kan?" tanya Yixing pada Kai yang segera dijawab oleh anggukan cepat oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku memang tidak berbohong." sahut Kai membela diri. Ia pun segera bergeser menjauh dari Luhan dan kembali mengulurkan seikat bunga yang ia bawa untuk Yixing. "Aku memang ingin memberikan bunga ini untukmu, tapi ini hanya titipan dari seseorang yang tadi kutemui di halaman kampus. Dia memintaku untuk memberikan bunga ini padamu."

Tanpa ragu, Yixing pun mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Kai dan bertanya, "Lalu..., apa kau mengenal orang itu?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi penampilannya sangat mencolok sekaligus mencurigakan."

"Seperti apa penampilan orang itu?" sahut Luhan penasaran.

"Hm... Kurasa dia lebih tinggi dariku. Dan dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki." tutur Kai.

"Apa kau bisa melihat wajahnya?" tanya Yixing.

"Sayangnya tidak. Hampir seluruh wajahnya ditutupi oleh syal. Dan tudung kepala yang ia pakai dari jaket hitamnya juga membuatku kesulitan untuk sekedar melihat matanya."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Seperti..., pesan mungkin?" tanya Yixing setelah menyadari tak ada kartu ucapan yang biasanya ikut diberikan bersama dengan bunga itu.

"Oh, iya, dia memang menitipkan pesan untukmu." ujar Kai yang kembali teringat. "Dia hanya memintamu untuk waspada dan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Dia bilang, ada seekor 'lalat' yang bisa saja menjebakmu ke tempat sampah. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena dia dengan senang hati akan memusnahkan lalat itu untukmu. Begitu katanya."

Yixing mengangguk affirmatif mendengar penjelasan Kai. Ia kemudian beralih menatap seikat bunga berkelopak kuning di tangannya, lalu tersenyum lembut seraya berbisik, "Kuharap aku bisa segera menemukanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joonie, tak bisakah kau menemuiku malam ini?" pinta Yixing dengan suara memelas pada seseorang dari line seberang. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

_"Maaf sayang, tapi aku sibuk."_ sahut Joonmyeon berat hati.

"Sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari dua jam." bujuk Yixing yang masih enggan untuk menyerah.

_"Tidak bisa, Yixing. Dua jam itu terlalu lama."_

"Tapi aku kekasihmu! Kenapa kau begitu mementingkan hal lain dibandingkan aku?" tuntut Yixing tak terima.

_"Yixing, ayolah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarmu merajuk seperti itu."_

"Baiklah," menghela napas panjang, Yixing akhirnya menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Joonmyeon yang akhir-akhir ini selalu beralasan sibuk tanpa ia sendiri tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Annyeong.."

Dan pada detik berikutnya, sambungan telepon pun segera terputus seiring dengan ibu jari Yixing yang menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Kembali menghela napas panjang, Yixing kemudian membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk lemah pada permukaan datar meja kayu di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan Joonmyeon. Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya ia tidak berjumpa dengan kekasihnya yang hanya berbeda fakultas itu. Yixing sendiri ada di fakultas sastra, sedangkan Joonmyeon di fakultas kedokteran.

Yixing pun tahu, mahasiswa yang mengambil fakultas kedokteran memang sering dihantui oleh setumpuk tugas yang selalu menggunung hampir tiap harinya. Tapi terkadang alasan 'sibuk' yang selalu diberikan oleh Joonmyeon tak jarang membuatnya kesal. Dulu, sesibuk apapun Joonmyeon dengan tugas-tugasnya, Joonmyeon masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemui Yixing saat akhir pekan. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan bertemu, menghubungi Yixing via telepon dan pesan singkat pun jarang.

"Uhm, maaf.." suara husky yang terdengar begitu dekat dengannya membuat Yixing mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Hn?" Yixing menatap bingung pada seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang saat ini berdiri di samping mejanya. Lelaki itu benar-benar sangat tinggi dan membuat lehernya terasa sakit karena menengadah terlalu lama. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu? Meja yang lain sudah penuh." tanya lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu datar.

"Oh, tentu." sahut Yixing yang kemudian bergeser ke sisi meja yang lainnya dan mempersilakan lelaki itu untuk duduk. "Duduklah. Sebentar lagi Mr. Cho pasti akan segera datang."

Lelaki itu mengangguk patuh dan segera mengambil tempat di samping Yixing. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria dewasa berambut ikal kecokelatan melangkah memasuki ruang kelas dan mulai melanjutkan materinya yang sempat tertunda pada minggu lalu. Keadaan hening pun segera melingkupi ruangan itu saat Mr. Cho menjelaskan beberapa poin penting mengenai penulisan yang baik dalam sebuah karya sastra.

Namun rupanya hal itu tak serta-merta berlaku untuk Yixing. Di sela pergerakan tangan kanannya yang mencatat, tak jarang matanya akan melirik pada pemuda berambut sekelam malam yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Segala hal yang ada pada diri pemuda itu tampaknya telah berhasil mencuri atensi Yixing sepenuhnya.

Kulitnya yang sepucat pualam, rambut pendek bermodel spike yang sekelam malam, jari-jemarinya yang panjang, tubuhnya yang tinggi sekaligus tegap, dan..., sebuah bekas luka bakar yang menghias di sekitar mata kirinya membuat Yixing terpaku selama beberapa saat. Selama hampir dua tahun berada di kelas yang sama, Yixing belum pernah sekalipun menatap wajah pemuda yang ia ketahui juga berdarah Cina itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sejak awal semester pertama dimulai, lelaki itu lebih sering menempati meja yang ada di barisan paling belakang, sementara Yixing sendiri lebih senang menempati meja yang ada di barisan kedua bersama Sehun karena Luhan ada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya.

Tak banyak yang Yixing ketahui tentang lelaki itu. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas namanya. Namun satu hal yang Yixing tahu, lelaki itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang cukup misterius. Sikapnya yang begitu pendiam dan anti sosial, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan menghunus, ditambah lagi dengan luka bakar yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat tak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya yang mau untuk berdekatan dengannya. Ah, mungkin ada satu pengecualian untuk Yixing yang saat ini dengan senang hati bersedia untuk membagi tempatnya dan duduk berdampingan dengannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki itu pun segera menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan beralih memandang Yixing. "Kenapa kau terus-menerus memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya risih.

Namun Yixing justru menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Di saat semua orang bergerak menjauhinya yang―katanya―berwajah menyeramkan, Yixing justru bergeser mendekatinya. "Aku lupa namamu. Keberatan untuk berkenalan sekali lagi denganku?" tanya Yixing ramah seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Meski masih sedikit ragu, lelaki itu pun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Namaku Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kau?"

"Aku Zhang Yixing," sahutnya riang. "Jadi..., kita berteman?"

"Ya.. Teman." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ketika Yixing telah kembali memusatkan atensinya ke depan kelas, sebuah seringai ikut terlukis di bibir lelaki ber-marga Wu tersebut. "I got you, Zhang Yixing."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bersambung dulu~~~_**

* * *

**Hahahaha~ XD  
Ini harusnya sih One Shot ...**

**Tapi terpaksa aul potong karena ending-nya mau dirubah lagi ... :P  
well, ini sebenernya udah 3x kena rombakan, dan terpaksa harus dirombak lagi karena ada satu alasan penting ...**

**Ini ff yg aul buat tanpa rencana sebenernya, karena tangan aul langsung ngetik ff ini pas lagi ngedengerin lagunya ONE OK ROCK yang berjudul sama, Ketsuraku Automation.**

**Aul nggak memaksakan kalian untuk review, tapi setidaknya, tolong hargai saya dengan tidak meng-copy ataupun mem-posting ulang ff ini tanpa seizin aul ..**

**Oke? ^^d**

**Kkk~**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~~~  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17 Februari 2014,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini terlihat lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Hujan deras yang disertai oleh gemuruh petir sepanjang sore kemarin telah lenyap dan digantikan oleh cerahnya pancaran sinar mentari yang menghangatkan. Beberapa siswa sekolah dasar terlihat mengayuh pedal sepeda mereka dengan riang, sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum yang menggemaskan untuk siapapun yang mereka jumpai selama di perjalanan. Bibi pemilik toko kelontong di ujung jalan yang biasanya tak pernah absen untuk mengomeli salah seorang pegawainya bahkan terlihat lebih ramah dan menyenangkan ketika mendapati putra bungsunya baru saja tiba dari Jepang dan membawakan sekotak besar kue kacang merah kesukaannya. Setidaknya, masih ada banyak orang yang terlihat senang karena dapat berjumpa dengan hari baru.

Tapi sayang, hal itu nampaknya tak berlaku sama untuk sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Beijing. Gelak tawa dan ocehan menggemaskan yang biasanya dikumandangkan oleh seorang bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun yang mendiami rumah itu kini seakan telah lenyap sejak hadirnya seorang bocah lainnya yang, menurut orangtuanya, akan tinggal bersamanya. Pengganggu! Pikir bocah ber-marga Wu itu ketika melihat saudara sepupunya yang tak pernah henti-hentinya mengusik ketenangan dan kedamaiannya saat bermain dengan setumpuk mainannya yang mahal.

Menjadi anak tunggal di sebuah keluarga kaya memang menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi bocah yang memiliki nama Yifan tersebut. Ia telah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian kedua orangtuanya, tapi sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan perhatian orangtuanya yang telah terbagi untuk Zitao―saudara sepupunya. Dan Yifan membenci hal itu.

Ia benci saat melihat ibunya menggandeng tangan Zitao ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, ia benci ketika ayahnya selalu memuji kepandaian Zitao yang mampu berhitung hingga dua puluh, dan ia benar-benar benci ketika Zitao merebut mainan kesayangannya.

Dan hal itu kembali terjadi pagi ini, ketika Yifan baru saja menghabiskan susu cokelatnya.

"Mama... Zitao merebut mainanku!" adu Yifan yang kembali merajuk pada sang ibu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, tangannya mencengkeram celemek merah muda yang dikenakan oleh sang ibu, sementara sepasang onyx mungil miliknya mulai digenangi oleh air mata ketika melihat seorang bocah lainnya yang begitu riang memainkan sebuah robot di tangannya. "Mama, mainanku..."

Menghela napas panjang, sang ibu kemudian mengelap tangannya yang terkena tumpahan saus akibat guncangan kecil dari tangan putranya. "Biarkan saja, sayang. Bukankah kau masih punya setumpuk mainan lainnya?" kata sang ibu kalem, yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Yifan dan menata makanan yang baru saja ia masak di atas meja makan.

"Tapi Yifan ingin robot itu!" serunya yang masih enggan untuk mengalah.

"Kalau begitu, mainkanlah robot itu bersama-sama." kata sang ibu yang kemudian berseru memanggil salah seorang maid untuk membersihkan perangkat memasaknya yang telah menumpuk di tempat pencucian piring dan kembali mengacuhkan Yifan, sama seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Merasa kesal karena diabaikan begitu saja, Yifan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kaki mungilnya yang menghentak sebal. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Zitao yang masih terlihat asyik memainkan robot miliknya. Sepasang alis tebalnya saling bertautan, dan bibirnya memberenggut tidak suka. Ketika jarak keduanya semakin menipis, Yifan segera merebut paksa mainan kesayangannya dan mendorong tubuh Zitao hingga terjatuh. Yifan bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli ketika Zitao menangis dan berteriak kesakitan karena kepalanya membentur lantai marmer dengan cukup keras.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh mainanku lagi!" kata Yifan memperingatkan.

"Tapi―huks―aku 'kan cuma pinjam sebentar." sahut Zitao yang mencoba untuk membela diri di sela isak tangis.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" seru Yifan tegas. Ia kembali mendorong tubuh Zitao yang mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, memukulkan robot mainannya ke tubuh saudaranya dengan brutal, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkannya dengan sebuah injakan kuat di perut datar Zitao dan membiarkannya menangis kesakitan.

Biarkan saja. Yifan sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah sering melihat ayahnya melakukan hal serupa jika paman-paman yang ditugaskan untuk mengawalnya membuat sebuah kesalahan sekecil apapun. Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang, kata sang ayah dengan senyum di wajahnya ketika Yifan tidak sengaja melihat kegiatan yang tak layak dilihat oleh anak-anak seusianya.

Yifan hanya meniru apa yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya, dan ia cukup puas. Rasa kesal yang sebelumnya ia rasakan kini telah menguap dengan cepat dan ia bisa kembali tersenyum ceria ketika apa yang ia inginkan telah berhasil ia dapatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A KrisLay Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disarankan banget buat ngebaca ff ini sambil ngedengerin lagunya ONE OK ROCK yang berjudul sama; Ketsuraku Automation, atau SHINee yg berjudul Obsession. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: KrisLay / FanXing / KrAy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T+.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, and Hurt/Comfort and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Denyutan yang luar biasa menyakitkan di bagian kepalanya memaksa Kris untuk membuka matanya dengan enggan. Merintih pelan, ia kemudian mencengkeram tempurung kepalanya dan mencoba untuk duduk walaupun sulit. Rasa sakit yang ia kira akan mereda setelah ia mendudukkan diri, nyatanya semakin kuat menyerangnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia kemudian memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dan menyandarkannya pada kepala ranjang yang ada di belakangnya. Ketika denyutan menyakitkan itu mulai menghilang, Kris pun hanya mampu menghela napas berat seraya menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Mengumpat pelan, Kris kemudian menendang selimutnya dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus memimpikan dirinya di masa lalu? Mengernyit heran, Kris hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa. Tak ada lagi sorot tajam nan menghunus yang dimiliki oleh matanya, tak ada lagi seringai menyeramkan yang seringkali menghiasi wajahnya, dan tak ada lagi deru napas memburu yang membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk memusnahkan apapun, atau siapapun, yang membuatnya tak senang. Yang tersisa hanyalah pandangan kosong dari seorang pemuda ber-marga Wu yang kini mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan mendengus keras.

Ia kembali teringat pada perjalanan hidupnya, di mana keadaan perlahan-lahan mulai mengubah kepribadiannya secara bertahap. Ia yang dulunya ceria, yang selalu beranggapan bahwa segala sesuatunya akan terasa menyenangkan jika ia mampu menikmatinya, secara ajaib telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda bertangan dingin yang tak akan pernah sudi membiarkan lawannya pergi dari cengkeramannya sebelum segala sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal bisa terbalaskan dengan sempurna. Dan sepertinya, ayahnya telah cukup sukses memainkan perannya untuk membentuk sebuah karakter baru dari Kris, dan menghilangkan Yifan seolah eksistensinya tak pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

Yifan adalah anak cengeng yang akan selalu merajuk pada ibunya, anak manja yang akan selalu menuntut semua keinginannya terpenuhi dalam sekejap mata, dan Yifan hanyalah anak tak berguna yang tak ingin lagi dilihat oleh ayahnya. Bermaksud ingin kembali menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang sempat terkoyak akibat mimpi yang tak ingin lagi ia lihat, Kris pun menghela napas panjangnya dan berusaha untuk bisa kembali tertidur dengan tenang. Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan lagi dengan sebuah gedoran yang cukup memekakkan telinga di pintu kamarnya.

"Bangun, Zuko!" seru salah seorang pemuda dengan suara seraknya yang khas. "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk melihatmu tertidur sepanjang hari!"

"Pengacau!" desis Kris geram yang kini menatap tajam pintu kamarnya, seolah bisa saja pintu kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua akibat tatapan matanya yang begitu menusuk.

"Zuko!" seru Zitao yang semakin terdengar nyaring di telinganya. "Ayah memintaku untuk menjemputmu ke markas. Dan jika kau tidak segera membuka pintu sialan ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendobraknya dan menyeretmu secara paksa."

Ayah, dia bilang? Cih, jangan buat Kris mendengus geli mendengarnya! Hanya karena dia kini telah resmi menjadi anak angkat dari Young Woon, bukan berarti ia bisa bebas mengucapkan kata itu sesuka hatinya. Mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir Zitao sama saja menandakan jika ia kembali 'kalah' dari saudara sepupu yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah disukainya sejak mereka berjumpa. Tapi sejujurnya, Kris berkilah dalam hati, bukan itu alasan utama mengapa ia begitu benci melihat Zitao yang bisa kembali melafalkan kata 'ayah'. Alasan utama mengapa ia tidak menyukai hal ini adalah; karena hal itu sama saja seperti memutar ulang sebuah kaset usang yang telah terbuang dari pikirannya, dan hal itu hanya akan kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok ayahnya yang tak pernah lagi bisa ia jumpai sejak hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sambil menggeram pelan, Kris kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci, dan sebelum pemuda di hadapannya sempat mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, Kris melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras di rahang Zitao hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, Kris hanya mendesis geram, "Berhenti menggedor pintu kamarku, brengsek!"

"Kau juga," sahut Zitao susah payah, diiringi erangan kecil saat menyadari sudut bibirnya kini mendapat luka robek yang mengalirkan setitik darah segar akibat pukulan Kris yang tak pernah main-main kerasnya. "berhentilah menyerangku tanpa alasan."

"Aku selalu punya banyak alasan untuk menyerangmu tiap waktu." ujar Kris yang tetap terlihat tenang, namun kontradiksi dengan sorot matanya yang menyiratkan sebuah kebencian sekaligus kemarahan yang begitu besar untuk pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tak mampu memprediksi ataupun menangkis seranganku." lanjutnya datar.

Seakan terbiasa dengan hal ini, Zitao hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mengusap tetesan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian." ujar Zitao yang mengabaikan kata-kata Yifan sebelumnya. "Ada satu hal penting yang ingin ayah sampaikan padamu."

Tapi rupanya hal itu tak indahkan oleh Kris. Sebelum Zitao sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Zitao. Mendesah pelan, Zitao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tiap kali melihat sikap saudara sepupunya yang selalu dengan mudah mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Ketika dirasa tak ada gunya tetap berdiri menanti Kris di depan kamarnya, Zitao pun kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dan melangkah menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di sudut dapur. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan es batu untuk mengompres lukanya yang kini berdenyut-denyut dan menghantarkan rasa perih yang teramat sangat. Zitao kemudian meraih sebuah handuk kecil yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di kursi makan dan menggunakannya sebagai media pembungkus bongkahan es batu yang baru saja ia ambil. Desisan dan umpatan lirih adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari celah bibirnya ketika permukaan basah handuk itu menyentuh lukanya.

Zitao sudah sering mendapatkan berbagai macam luka di sekujur tubuhnya, entah hanya berupa memar biasa yang akan memudar dalam hitungan jam, hingga patah tulang yang membuatnya tak sanggup untuk bergerak selama berminggu-minggu. Setidaknya ia tahu, ia bisa mendapatkan luka-luka itu tak lain karena hal itu merupakan resiko yang terkadang harus ia dapatkan dari pekerjaannya saat ini. Kendati Youngwoon pernah mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh muda terkuat yang pernah ia temui, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan mampu bisa merubah sebuah fakta jika Zitao hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga bisa terluka ketika targetnya memberikan perlawanan yang cukup sengit. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, luka yang ditorehkan oleh Kris pada tubuhnya akan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan luka-luka lainnya yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Yah, bukan tidak mungkin.. Kris memang tidak pernah main-main jika menyerang ataupun memukulnya. Dan terkadang Zitao sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kris bisa begitu membencinya hingga detik ini. Tapi, yah, meskipun ia sendiri belum bisa menemukan jawabannya, setidaknya ia bersyukur dalam hati karena Kris belum memiliki niatan untuk menghabisi nyawanya dengan brutal.

Berhadapan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin sekaliber Kris adalah mimpi terburuknya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Karena, ketahuilah, menjemput kematian dengan sebuah penyiksaan yang dilakukan secara bertahap dan tanpa henti akan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika kita menjemput kematian hanya dalam satu sayatan jitu di bagian urat nadi. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Zitao seringkali memasang sikap waspada jika Kris terus-menerus menyerangnya tanpa henti.

Dan ketika denyutan di sudut bibirnya yang terluka mulai mereda, Zitao meletakkan handuk yang ia bawa bertepatan dengan munculnya Kris dari balik pintu. Kaus abu-abu tipis beserta celana pendek berbahan katun yang ia pakai sebelumnya telah tergantikan oleh setelan serba hitam yang kini membalut tubuh jangkungnya dengan sempurna, tak ketinggalan pula dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang membingkai sekaligus menutupi luka bakarnya.

"Berangkatlah lebih dulu." ujarnya datar sembari memakai tudung kepala.

"Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja?" tanya Zitao heran. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memakai sebuah topi hitam yang sempat ia lepas sebelumnya. "Aku membawa mobil."

"Masih ada hal lain yang ingin kuselesaikan sebelum pergi." tolaknya tegas.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." ucap Zitao seraya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Sampai jumpa lagi di markas kalau begitu."

Kris tidak lagi menjawab ataupun menanggapi ucapan Zitao dan hanya membiarkan pemuda berkulit gelap itu berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah santai. Cukup lama Kris hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama suara deru mesin mobil yang dihidupkan, dan barulah ia kembali bergerak ketika mengetahui mobil yang dikendarai oleh saudara sepupunya telah meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Ia kemudian beranjak mendekati jendela dan memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Zitao benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Ketika ia benar-benar yakin Zitao tak ada lagi di sana, ia menyeringai kecil seraya mempererat genggamannya pada seikat bunga berkelopak merah muda yang ada di tangan kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah motor Harley Davidson yang semula melaju di tengah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul perlahan mulai mengurangi kecepatannya ketika sang pengendara mengarahkannya untuk berbelok di sebuah persimpangan. Deretan mobil, bus, dan berbagai jenis kendaraan bermotor lainnya yang semula terlihat memadati jalan raya kini tak terlihat lagi. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya mendapati sebuah jalan kecil yang begitu sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan. Sebuah kondisi yang terlihat begitu nyaman untuk sebuah kompleks perumahan di pinggiran kota.

Dan ketika rumah kecil bercat putih yang dituju telah terlihat, sang pengendara―yang tak lain merupakan Kris―tersebut pun segera menghentikan laju motornya. Ia kemudian memarkir motornya di bawah pohon rindang, lima puluh meter dari rumah kecil yang menjadi tujuannya pagi ini.

Kris melepas helm hitamnya dan segera melilitkan sebuah syal untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada sang pemilik rumah yang telah sekian tahun menjadi obsesi terbesarnya. Setelahnya, ia pun mengeluarkan seikat Camellia berkelopak merah muda yang ia bawa dan menyelipkan secarik kartu kecil di dalamnya, sekedar menjadikannya media untuk menyampaikan perasaannya.

Untuk sesaat, Kris nyaris saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan memasuki pelataran rumah itu, lalu meninggalkan seikat bunga yang ia bawa tepat di depan pintu masuk. Tetapi jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, itu akan menjadi tindakan paling gegabah yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Beruntung jika sang pemilik rumah tidak langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan memungkinkan Kris untuk bisa kembali ke tempatnya semula dan mengawasinya hingga bunga itu benar-benar diambil olehnya. Tetapi bagaimana jika nantinya orang itu membuka pintu rumahnya bertepatan dengan Kris yang baru saja hendak meletakkan bunganya dan langsung mengenalinya karena jarak pandang mereka yang terlalu dekat? Tidak, tidak. Kris tidak ingin membuat sederet rencana yang telah ia susun dengan rapi menjadi berantakan hanya karena kecerobohannya.

Karena itulah, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka lilitan syalnya dan memanggil seorang bocah laki-laki yang tak sengaja lewat di dekatnya.

"Berhenti!" serunya dengan tangan terentang, memberhentikan laju sepeda roda empat yang dikendarai oleh bocah itu.

"Heung? Ada apa?" tanya bocah itu dengan polosnya.

Kris, yang tahu bahwa ia berhadapan dengan seorang bocah, mengulas sebuah senyum kecil seraya merendahkan tubuh jangkungnya hingga tinggi keduanya kini nyaris sejajar. "Hey, boy, siapa namamu?" tanya Kris berbasa-basi dengan suaranya yang ia buat seramah mungkin.

"Namaku Lee Jongsuk." sahut bocah itu riang, tak menyadari jika lelaki di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sekaligus calon pemimpin kelompok mafia yang paling disegani sekaligus ditakuti karena kekejamannya.

"Nah, Jongsuk-ie," ujar Kris dengan sebelah tangannya yang tenggelam ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop berwarna-warni yang segera menarik perhatian Jongsuk saat itu juga. "Apa kau ingin permen ini?"

"Eum!" sahut Jongsuk yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Apa permen itu untukku?"

"Tentu, boy. Permen ini akan aku berikan untukmu. Tapi―" Kris menggantung ucapannya, mencoba menerka-nerka reaksi seperti apa yang akan bocah itu berikan jika ia tak akan memberikan lolipop itu secara cuma-cuma. "―dengan satu syarat."

"Heung? Syarat?" tanyanya bingung. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kiri sementara matanya yang sipit menatap Kris penuh tanya.

"Ya," sahut Kris pendek. "Jika kau mau membantuku untuk mengantarkan bunga ini, aku akan menambahkan satu lolipop lagi untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Jadi... hyung akan memberiku dua permen?" ulang Jongsuk memastikan.

"Ya," Kris kembali merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop lainnya yang berukuran lebih besar, dan menunjukkannya pada Jongsuk dengan senyum palsu yang tetap ia pertahankan. "Dua permen yang lezat, untuk anak baik yang bersedia membantuku. Kau mau?"

"Aku mau, hyung! Aku mau!" seru Jongsuk antusias hingga ia melompat-lompat kecil di atas sepedanya.

Kris tertawa kecil melihatnya, dan Jongsuk sama sekali tak melihat sebuah seringai penuh rasa puas yang ikut tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut pendek Jongsuk seraya mengulurkan seikat bunga yang cantik padanya. "Antarkan bunga ini ke rumah yang ada di ujung jalan sana," Kris menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat putih yang ia maksud, lalu kembali menatap Jongsuk. "Pastikan jika bunga ini benar-benar diambil oleh pemilik rumah itu―dia seorang lelaki yang mempunyai lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Jongsuk menengadahkan kepalanya supaya ia bisa menatap Kris lebih seksama, lalu ia pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Eum! Aku mengerti, hyung."

"Good boy.." Kris kembali mengusak rambut Jongsuk dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, ia memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus untuk bocah berusia lima tahun itu. "Nah, kalau begitu, ini permen untukmu. Dan kau bisa mengantarkan bunga itu sekarang."

"Terima kasih, hyung!" serunya riang seraya menerima dua lolipop berwarna-warni yang diulurkan oleh Kris. Ia kemudian memasukkan lolipop-lolipop itu ke dalam sebuah tas ransel kecil yang dipenuhi oleh mainan-mainannya, sementara seikat bunga yang hendak ia antarkan diletakkan dengan rapi di keranjang sepedanya yang ada di bagian depan. Ketika semua kegiatan simpan-menyimpan telah selesai dilakukan, Jongsuk kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan riang.

Kris membalas lambaian tangan Jongsuk tanpa menghapus senyuman di wajahnya. Namun ketika Jongsuk telah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan, wajahnya kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis di wajahnya, tak ada lagi untaian kata-kata ramah nan menghangatkan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya, yang tersisa hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sepertinya telah dipatenkan menjadi ciri khas dari seorang pemuda berdarah campuran―Kris Wu.

Kris kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan kembali melilitkan syal di wajahnya, sementara kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Saat ia melihat Jongsuk dan sepedanya telah berbelok dan memasuki halaman rumah yang ia maksud, Kris pun segera menyembunyikan tubuh jangkungnya di balik sebuah pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya dan mengawasi dari jarak jauh.

Dan di saat Kris tengah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pepohonan, hal yang sebaliknya justru terjadi pada Jongsuk yang kini turun dari sepedanya dan melangkah menuju pintu kayu berpelitur di hadapannya dengan riang. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam seikat bunga, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk mengetuk pintu. Pada ketukan pertama, ia tak mendapati adanya sahutan dari dalam rumah. Begitu pula dengan ketukan kedua dan ketiga yang dibalas dengan kesunyian dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Jongsuk pun akhirnya kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan mengetuk pintu itu untuk yang keempat kalinya. Dan Jongsuk pun tersenyum senang ketika pada akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang menyahut dari dalam. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat dan pintu di hadapannya pun terbuka.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" kata Jongsuk memberi salam.

Lelaki berambut kecokelatan yang baru saja membuka pintu terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia pun membalas salam Jongsuk dengan ramah. "Ne, annyeong.."

"Apakah hyung pemilik rumah ini?" tanya Jongsuk.

Lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu tersenyum kecil, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Jongsuk. "Ne." jawabnya tanpa sekalipun menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Tapi hyung tidak punya lesung pipi." Jongsuk menyahut polos seraya menunjuk pipi kanan lelaki itu.

"Lesung pipi?" lelaki itu bertanya heran sembari menahan senyum. "Maksudmu Yixing?"

"Hm... mungkin." jawabnya ragu-ragu. "Apa dia punya lesung pipi di pipi kanannya?"

"Ya, dia memang mempunyai lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. Dan dialah pemilik rumah ini yang sebenarnya." sahut lelaki itu yang kembali tersenyum manis. "Kau mencarinya?"

"Ne." jawab Jongsuk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, begitu.." sahut lelaki itu seraya mengangguk affirmatif. "Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"Namaku Lee Jongsuk." jawab Jongsuk yang kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menggemaskan hingga membuat lelaki di hadapannya tertawa dan mencubit pipi gembul bocah itu dengan gemas.

"Aigoo.. Kau benar-benar sangat menggemaskan." ujar lelaki itu yang kini beralih mengusak rambut Jongsuk. "Nah, Jongsuk-ie, kalau begitu tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan kembali ke dalam dan memanggilkan Yixing untukmu."

"Baik, hyung." sahut Jongsuk patuh. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, ne? Aku sudah berjanji pada Taeyoung untuk bermain bersama di taman."

"Tidak akan.." ujar lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh. "Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Dan segera setelahnya, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia pun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongsuk yang dengan setia berdiri menanti di depan pintu yang dibiarkan tetap terbuka.

Dan lelaki itu pun menepati kata-katanya. Belum sampai dua menit ia kembali ke dalam rumah, kini ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki lain berparas manis yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum yang ikut terlukis di bibirnya. Dan dia memiliki lesung pipi, sama persis seperti yang disampaikan oleh Kris sebelumnya. Lelaki berambut karamel yang ia ketahui bernama Yixing itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Jongsuk dan, sama seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, ia berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh mungil Jongsuk.

"Apa kau yang bernama Jongsuk?" tanya Yixing ramah. "Luhan bilang, kau mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bunga ini," Jongsuk mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam bunga dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan dua gigi depannya yang telah tanggal.

"Bunga―untukku?" Yixing bertanya bingung, dan Jongsuk hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Dari siapa? Apa dia memberitahukan namanya padamu?"

"Dia tidak memberitahu namanya," ungkap Jongsuk jujur. "Tapi kurasa dia orang yang baik. Dia bahkan memberiku dua permen." lanjutnya riang seraya melipat tiga jari kanannya.

"Begitukah?" Jongsuk kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, ne."

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu―"

"Ah, Jongsuk-ie, tunggu sebentar!" seru sang lelaki berambut kecokelatan yang memotong ucapan Jongsuk. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri Jongsuk dan Yixing dengan sebelah tangannya yang membawa sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Luhan menyahut sembari memperlihatkan cengirannya. Ia berbalik menghadap Jongsuk dan mengulurkan dua bungkus cokelat untuknya. "Nah, ini untukmu."

"Whoaah.. Ini untukku?"

"Ne, ini untukmu. Ayo, ambillah." Dan tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongsuk pun segera mengambil cokelat itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" seru Jongsuk senang.

"Sama-sama. Tapi jangan lupa untuk membaginya dengan teman-temanmu, ne?" lagi, Jongsuk menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Anak pintar. Ah, iya, namaku Luhan. Dan dia sahabatku, Yixing. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, jangan lupa menyapa, ne?"

"Eum! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne. Ppaaaii~~"

"Bye~" ujar Yixing dan Luhan bersamaan, tangan mereka ikut melambai membalas lambaian tangan Jongsuk yang kini telah berjalan mendekati sepedanya.

Sebelum Jongsuk kembali mengayuh sepedanya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Yixing, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbalik sejenak dan memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis. Setidaknya, ia merasa begitu senang pagi ini. Ia senang bisa membantu Kris yang kemudian memberinya dua buah permen, dan ia juga senang bisa mengenal Luhan serta Yixing yang kini menghadiahinya dua bungkus cokelat.

Dan sepertinya, kegembiraan serta kesenangan yang dirasakan oleh Jongsuk telah ikut menular pada Kris yang kini telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, bibirnya kembali mengukir seulas senyum dibalik balutan syal. Setidaknya, ia senang karena bisa melihat senyuman Yixing di pagi hari ini.

Ya, ia senang. Teramat senang hingga ia terlihat enggan untuk menghapus senyumannya meski saat ini ia telah kembali melajukan motornya dan meninggalkan kompleks perumahan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kembali ke Cina?" ulang Kris lirih hingga nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Kepalanya menengadah dan menatap ke arah Young Woon dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ya." jawab Young Woon pendek seraya menghirup vodka dari gelas minumannya. "Belum lama ini Zhoumi menghubungiku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia dan beberapa anggota kelompok akan datang menjemputmu dua minggu lagi."

"Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?!" tuntut Kris dengan suaranya yang meninggi. "Dan kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini kepadaku sekarang?"

Di luar dugaan, Young Woon justru terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. "Terlalu cepat, kau bilang? Sepuluh tahun sudah terlewati dan kau masih berkata seperti itu?" Young Woon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih berdiri di dekat jendela. "Aku sudah mempersiapkanmu secara matang. Dan tidak pernah ada kata mendadak ataupun terlalu cepat untuk menghadapinya. Ini adalah jalan hidupmu, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari lingkaran yang telah mengikatmu sejak kau lahir."

_**Ini adalah jalan hidupnya..**_

_**Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri..**_

Ya, Kris tahu betul akan hal itu. Ia bahkan telah menghapalnya di luar kepala karena mendiang ayahnya sudah terlalu sering mengatakan hal itu padanya, sejak pertama kalinya ia tahu jika profesi ayahnya bukanlah seorang pengusaha kaya seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Jika ada sebagian orang menyebut Kris sebagai pemuda yang kejam, maka ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang beringas. Satu level lebih tinggi dibandingkan sang putra. Wu Jiaheng, ayahnya, adalah seorang pria berhati dingin yang mampu memainkan perannya dengan brilian. Ia mampu menjadi figure ayah yang berwibawa dan penuh kelembutan, bahkan ia memiliki kharisma yang begitu memikat hingga membuatnya mampu bersosialisasi dengan cukup baik kepada semua orang. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia adalah pria berwatak keras, pria yang tak mudah memberi ampun kepada siapapun yang telah melakukan kesalahan padanya, dan ia adalah pria yang tak pernah ragu untuk mengotori tangannya sendiri guna melenyapkan 'lalat-lalat pengganggu' yang berkerumun ramai di sekitarnya.

Topeng yang teramat mahal, pikir Kris kala itu. Seumur hidupnya, Kris baru menyadari jika ayahnya tak hanya brilian, namun juga licik dan picik. Tidak semua orang mampu menyembunyikan seringai di balik senyuman, tetap terlihat datar sementara tangan tengah mencabik jiwa-jiwa yang tak bersalah, atau bahkan tertawa penuh kemenangan di tengah genangan darah yang menenggelamkan dirinya. Memang tidak semua orang mampu melakukan hal-hal itu, tetapi Jiaheng begitu lihai melakukannya. Dan kini, hal itu telah berbalik dikuasai dengan sempurna oleh putra kandungnya.

Mungkin benar apa kata pepatah: buah yang jatuh, tidak akan pernah jauh dari pohonnya.

Menghela napas berat, Kris hanya terdiam membisu di tempatnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekedar membantah ataupun berkelit dari ucapan Young Woon yang begitu telak mengenai sasaran.

"Kau terlihat gelisah." ujar Young Woon ketika dilihatnya Kris tidak lagi membantah perkataannya seperti biasa. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak," sahut Kris cepat. Terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai Young Woon mengernyit heran dan menatapnya skeptis.

"Aku―aku tidak apa-apa." gumam Kris dengan suaranya yang mengambang, seolah separuh jiwanya tengah berkelana ke tempat lain dan meninggalkan raganya yang hampa.

Dan hal itu nyatanya telah berhasil menyita perhatian Young Woon sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan hal ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu jika pemuda yang saat ini duduk di dalam ruangan pribadinya bukanlah Kris. Ia tahu jika Kris tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja pada keputusan yang dibuat tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia tahu Kris tidak akan pernah bungkam begitu saja ketika ia secara terang-terangan mencoba untuk mencampuri urusan kehidupannya. Dan ia juga tahu jika Kris tidak akan pernah menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis secara diam-diam.

Menghela napas berat, Young Woon tersenyum miris melihatnya. Ternyata, pikirnya dalam hati, hal-hal sensitif seperti ini bisa juga terjadi pada Kris yang memiliki hati sekeras baja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketsuraku Automation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Jongsuk dan sepedanya menghilang di sebuah persimpangan, Yixing segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada seikat bunga berkelopak merah muda yang saat ini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Diangkatnya bunga itu mendekat pada wajahnya, lalu ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup wewangian yang menguar dari bunga itu dalam diam. Ia bahkan tak menyadari akan keberadaan Luhan yang kini menatap bunga di tangannya penuh minat.

"Kali ini bunga apa lagi?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan. "Itu bunga dari dia, kan? Si 'K' yang misterius?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Yixing menyahut pelan, terlihat sedikit ragu meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu jika pengirim bunga ini pastilah orang yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku tidak tahu nama bunga ini. Tapi sepertinya..., aku bisa merasakan makna yang tersimpan di dalamnya."

"Sok puitis!" ejek Luhan sambil tertawa pelan. "Ayo masuk. Kita bisa membahasnya dengan lebih nyaman di dalam."

Tertawa pelan, Yixing akhirnya menuruti keinginan Luhan dan mengikuti langkahnya yang kini menuju ruang tengah. Yixing meletakkan bunga itu di atas sebuah meja kaca dan meninggalkannya sejenak untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Sementara Yixing pergi, Luhan lalu meraih bunga berkelopak merah muda yang tergeletak malas di atas meja dan mengamatinya dengan diliputi oleh rasa keingin-tahuan yang tinggi.

Dan hal pertama yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Yixing menerima bunga adalah; mencari keberadaan secarik kartu ucapan yang terselip di dalamnya. Benar saja, tidak sampai satu menit, senyum penuh kemenangan kini telah menghiasi wajahnya ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Luhan segera membebaskan secarik kartu berwarna merah yang terselip di antara tangkai bunga, bertepatan dengan Yixing yang telah kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Luhan berseru senang sembari menunjukkan secarik kartu yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Eh? Jadi kali ini dia mengirimkan kartu juga?" tanya Yixing heran.

Wajar saja, selama dua minggu terakhir, tidak pernah lagi ada kartu ucapan yang ikut diberikan untuknya setelah ia mendapatkan seikat Zinnia yang diberikan melalui Kai. Setelahnya, hampir setiap hari, ia selalu menerima bunga tanpa pesan. Dan hal itu membuatnya terpaksa mengunjungi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan makna dari bunga-bunga cantik yang kini telah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Yixing yang kini mengambil tempat di samping Luhan.

"Kau baca saja sendiri," Luhan menyerahkan kartu itu pada Yixing dengan senyum jahil yang mulai terkembang di bibirnya. "Pasti akan jauh lebih manis jika kau menjadi orang pertama kali membaca pesan cintanya."

Terkekeh pelan, Yixing meninju lengan Luhan sebelum mengambil kartu itu. "Semoga Joonmyeon tidak mendengar kata-katamu."

"Semoga Joonmyeon mendengar kata-kataku," sahut Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak suka jika kau berpacaran dengannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengabarimu lagi?"

"Lu, sudahlah.." ujar Yixing enggan. "Jangan membahasnya lagi."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Yixing membalas senyuman Luhan, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menghela napas berat dan menundukkan kepala, mengamati secarik kartu di tangannya dalam diam. Untuk sesaat, Luhan mengira jika Yixing sedang membaca deretan kalimat yang ditulis dengan rapi di dalam kartu itu. Tapi pandangan matanya yang terlihat kosong telah memberi jawaban tersendiri jika Yixing belum sedikitpun membacanya.

"Xing.." Luhan menepuk bahu Yixing pelan, namun pemuda berlesung pipi itu tersentak kecil dibuatnya. "Hey.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Yixing tertawa hambar dan memberikan cengirannya pada Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Luhan tajam. Perlu diingat, ia telah mengenal Yixing sejak lama. Dan ia sudah sangat hafal dengan setiap gerak-gerik Yixing tiap kali pemuda itu mencoba untuk berbohong ataupun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Hanya saja―"

"Hanya saja?"

"Sepertinya... sekarang sudah aku tahu siapa orang yang selalu mengirimiku bunga-bunga ini." Yixing berujar pelan, masih sedikit tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Kau sudah tau?!" pekik Luhan tak percaya. "Jadi... siapa orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya juga? Ah, lalu darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Apa sekarang dia menyebutkan namanya di kartu itu?"

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang." sahut Yixing dengan matanya yang kini kembali tertuju pada kartu di tangannya. "Dan dia masih belum menyebutkan namanya."

"Yixing, apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Kau bilang kau mengenalnya, tapi kemudian kau juga mengatakan jika kau tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Ayolah, jangan bercanda!" tuntut Luhan bingung sekaligus kesal. Namun lagi-lagi, Yixing hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Bacalah," pinta Yixing sambil menyerahkan kartu itu pada Luhan. "Kau pasti akan tahu apa maksudku."

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Luhan pun akhirnya menerima kartu itu dan menuruti permintaan Yixing. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghela napas sejenak, menatap Yixing sekali lagi, dan ketika Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, barulah ia mulai membacanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―――――

_**Draco merindukan Lepus. **_

_**Apakah Lepus juga merindukan Draco?**_

―――――

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Draco..." Luhan menggumam lirih, mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dan ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya, matanya membelalak lebar. "Yixing, dia―"

"Ya," Yixing menyahut tenang. "Dia berhasil menemukanku."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung lagi~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Karena ff ini masih agak panjang, jadi aul putusin buat dipotong lagi. Masih ada 1 atau 2 chapter lagi lah menuju END ... :D**

**Hehehe**

**Oh ya, nama Draco yang aul pakai di sini bukan Draco Malfoy ya.. **

**Draco yang ada di sini adalah rasi bintang yang memiliki arti Naga. Begitu juga dengan Lepus (rasi bintang) yang memiliki arti Kelinci. Draco dan Lepus adalah nama-nama yang tercipta dari masa lalu KrisLay di ff ini. Jadi sebenarnya mereka itu sudah pernah berjumpa dan saling mengenal di tahun-tahun sebelum Yifan berganti nama menjadi Kris. **

**Untuk cerita selengkapnya, ada di chapter depan ya ... :D**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung~~~  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**08 Maret 2014,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
